sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:PaperCats/Brudnopis/Paznokcie
*''Sonic X'' *''Archie Comics'' |Wiek = 18 |Płeć = Kobieta |Rasa = Nietoperz |Oczy = Morskie |Wzrost = 102 cm |Waga = Nieznana |Futro = Białe |Skóra = Lekko opalona |Dubbing jap. = Rumi Ochiai |Dubbing ang. = *Lani Minella (2001-2004) *Caren Manuel (2005-2010) *Karen Strassman (2010-teraz) |Dubbing pl. = *Anita Sajnóg (Sonic X) |Ataki = |Zdolności = |Lubi = |Nielubi = |ukryjN3 = tak}} - fikcyjna postać z serii Sonic the Hedgehog, która zadebiutowała w grze Sonic Adventure 2. Jest antropomorficzną nietoperzycą oraz złodziejką klejnotów, która pracuje na boku jako rządowy agent dla Prezydenta oraz agent G.U.N.. Światowej sławy łowczyni skarbów, Rouge ma słabość do klejnotów, w szczególności do Głównego Szmaragdu i Szmaragdów Chaosu. Jako agent, Rouge jest przeszkolona w walce i infiltracji. Posiada mocnego kopniaka i potrafi szybować. Rouge jest oszukaną, zagadkową osobą, jej motywy prawie zawsze są niewiadome. Jest sprytna, bezczelna i uwodzicielska oraz wie jak zdobyć to co chce. Kiedy tylko ma coś na celu, zawsze do tego dąży, nie zwracając uwagi cenę. Pomimo że wydaje się iż Rouge jest nierozsądna i głupia, to pod jej zewnętrzną powłoką kryje się realistka, która wszystko przemyśla, a jej motywy tkwią w jej naturze. Mimo to, Rouge jest lojalna dla swoich najbliższych przyjaciół i to nie jeden raz pomagała Sonicowi oraz jego przyjaciołom w ratowaniu świata. Wygląd Rouge jest nietoperzycą z białym futrem i lekko opaloną skórą. Jej oczy są koloru morskiego pomalowane na niebiesko. Nosi czarny kostium odsłaniający ramiona z dużym różowym sercem na piersiach, a także białe rękawiczki z różowymi wykończeniami i białe kozaki z małymi serduszkami na noskach. Sonic Heroes W Sonic Heroes Rouge nosi ciemno-fioletowy kostium z szaro-różowym paskiem z sercem, białe rękawiczki i ciemno-fioletowe kozaki. Jej cień do powiek zmienia kolor na różowy. Sonic Riders W serii Riders jest ubrana w czarny, sportowy stanik, czarne dresy z białymi kwiatami, białe rękawiczki i biało-różowe buty ze złotymi klamrami. Sonic X Jej wygląd w Sonic X nie różni się od tego z gier. Rouge posiada tutaj również strój przypominający kostium ninja z dużym sercem na piersiach i małymi sercami na noskach butów. Historia Wczesne życie Niewiele wiadomo o przeszłości Rouge. Zapewne w pewnym momencie popadła w obsesję na punkcie klejnotów i została łowcą skarbów. Dołączyła również do G.U.N. jako tajny agent, a za wykonaną pracę płacono jej w klejnotach i innych bogactwach. Została w pewnym momencie posiadaczką niebieskiego Szmaragdu Chaosu. Sonic Adventure 2 Sonic Heroes Sonic Battle Shadow the Hedgehog Digital Circuit Death Ruins GUN Fortress The Last Way Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Seria Sonic Rivals Sonic Rivals Sonic Rivals 2 Seria Sonic Riders Sonic Riders Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity Sonic Free Riders Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood Sonic Colors (DS) Sonic Generations Wystąpienia w innych grach Seria Mario & Sonic Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games Sonic Runners Tematy muzyczne * Sonic Adventure 2: Fly in the Freedom - Tabitha Fair, Todd Cooper * Sonic Heroes: This Machine - Julien-K (temat całego Team Dark)